


The Most Important Rule

by Inell



Series: 2017 Prompt Challenge [38]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Bisexual Stiles Stilinski, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Just Talking About It, Kissing, Pining, Post Season 2, Reference to Stiles/Others Fantasies, So Underage 18, They're 17, Underage Kissing, Well - Freeform, some dirty talk, talking about sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 05:24:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9642533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inell/pseuds/Inell
Summary: Stiles goes upstairs after dinner to find Erica lying on his bed eating chips from his hidden stash of junk food. That’s when she explains the most important rule of pack to him.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Leslie_Knope](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leslie_Knope/gifts).



> leslieknopeismyspiritanimal I want Stiles/Erica and “You’re getting crumbs all over my bed.”
> 
> I adore writing these two together! Don’t know why I don’t write them more often. Anyway, this took an interesting turn, and I hope you enjoy it! Fic #38 for my 2017 Prompt Challenge

Stiles has just come upstairs after washing the dishes to find a beautiful blonde in his bed. It would be the stuff of many teen boy’s fantasies—who is he kidding? Grown _men_ fantasize about this—except for the fact that she’s found his stash of chips and candy that he’s been hiding in the top of his closet to keep his wolfy friends from constantly eating all his junk food.

Yep. Arousal has quickly turned to annoyance. That’s the story of his life these days. He glares. “You’re getting crumbs all over my bed.”

“And?” Erica looks right at him and puts a handful of potato chips in her mouth. She chews them slowly, deliberately taunting him as she lets crumbs fall from her hands and lips onto his blanket. She arches a brow as if daring him to challenge her.

“You’re also stealing my food,” he points out, walking into his room and shutting the door behind him. His dad’s downstairs watching History channel documentaries that are about some war or another, so there’s a lot of explosions and noise, but Stiles isn’t going to risk his dad overhearing anything Erica might say.

She’s unpredictable, at best, and deliberately impulsive, at worst. She’s also pretty damn amazing, but he tries not to think that way about any of his furry friends because the multi-year infatuation with Lydia had been enough unrequited experience for his young life, thanks very much.

“And?” She slowly smirks before reaching into his junk food basket and pulling out a Snickers. “You’ve been keeping secrets from us, Batman. That means you’ve violated pack rules, which means that _I_ get to claim whatever I want. Sucks to be you.” She blows him a kiss before twitching her finger so that only one claw grows. She looks so pleased with herself at the display of control that he wants to smile, but she uses said claw to carefully rip open the wrapper of the Snickers bar. _His_ Snickers bar.

“There’s no such rule, Catwoman.” Stiles walks over to his bed and reaches for the candy bar. “Show it to me, and I’ll consider letting you have the candy.”

“Like you could take this from me.” Erica snorts and holds it further out of reach. “And it is definitely a rule. Just ask Derek. He said that pack shares everything, that it’s rule number one for a happy, well-functioning pack. It’s the Most Important Rule, complete with capital letters. And, I have to tell you, hiding away delicious salty goodness and chocolate is not sharing, Stiles. Neither is keeping secrets.”

“I’m not going to ask Derek because I know you’re full of shit.” Stiles considers making another grab for the candy, but he’d have to climb on the bed to get it, and she’d probably end up attacking him. Considering the last time she attacked him, it ended up with a tickling contest that led to accidental scratches on his side and an embarrassing hard-on, he’d rather avoid a repeat. “As for secrets, I have to be a man of mystery or I’d just be the token human pet.”

“Am not. Call him. I dare you to. I want it on speaker when you ask him about his lesson to us about sharing, though.” Erica seems to realize he’s giving up and narrows her eyes. “Already accepting defeat? You disappoint me, _Pet_.”

“Dare me all you want, but I like being alive, so there won’t be any phone calls to grumbly alpha werewolves today, thanks.” Stiles ignores the way she looks him over when she calls him a pet and just grabs the basket off the bed. He smiles smugly when she realizes she focused all her attention on defending a single candy bar instead of protecting the entire treasure of empty calories. “You snooze, you lose, Blondie.”

Erica studies him a moment before her lips curl into a sensual smile. “That’s alright. I found out more of your secrets while I was snooping for your junk food stash. Like the flavorful collection of lube and interesting toys hidden in your sock drawer.” She brings the unwrapped Snickers up to her mouth and flicks her tongue out to lick at it.

“I might be a horny guy, but I’m not going to get turned on by you fellating a candy bar, especially not enough to let my guard down so you can reclaim the basket,” Stiles warns her, refusing to look at her mouth when she seriously starts doing obscene things to the Snickers. “I’m not embarrassed about you finding my toy collection, either. We both know I like jerking off because you must smell it on me.”

“Mmm. It’s so thick and hard, Stiles.” Erica makes a sex noise that totally goes to his dick, but he just tightens his jaw and stares at her eyes. “Not as big as you are, though. I’ve heard the pretty boys talking about watching you shower after practice. Silly little Jackson and Isaac are gagging for that big cock of yours. Did you know that? Do you think about them when you’re jerking off and playing with those toys? Or do you think about me riding you? Or maybe Boyd and Derek taking turns on that tight ass of yours.”

“It’s not going to work, Erica.” Stiles shakes his head and focuses on keeping a tight grip on the junk food, no matter what those words said in her husky sex voice make him think about. “You aren’t getting my Doritos, and I’ll take my Reese’s to the grave with me because I’m willing to die to protect them from your evil claws.”

“God, you’re so fucking melodramatic. Not to mention oblivious,” Erica mutters, rolling her eyes before she bites off the top of the Snickers. There’s probably some kind of metaphor there, but he isn’t going to compare his dick to a candy bar, so he’s going to ignore it.

“Me? You’re the one lying about your pack members in order to steal some chocolate.” Stiles takes the Reese’s out of his basket and puts it in his underwear drawer. There have to be _some_ lines she won’t cross, even for peanut butter chocolate bites of heaven. Socks aren’t quite as personally sacred as underwear. Hopefully.

“The only one lying is you, to yourself.” Erica finishes the Snickers in three more bites before she reclines back on his pillows. That’s when he notices what she’s wearing: an old pair of sweatpants and his stud muffin t-shirt. She must have raided his closet before he came upstairs. She simpers at him, batting her eyelashes and pursing her lips. “See something you like?”

“You’re going to stretch out my shirt with your tits.” Stiles stares at her tits for a moment longer than is appropriate before forcing his gaze higher. This could actually be a serious problem, he realizes, which makes him put the basket down and walk back to his bed. “What’s with stealing my clothes and my food, Erica? Real answers this time. Is it some kind of weird wolfy thing? Do you need help? Are your instincts going all whackadoodle?”

“I already told you, Stiles. Pack shares.” Erica huffs and sits up. “It’s one of Derek’s major rules. The most important one, remember? He says it’s the only way we’re going to overcome some of the stupid shit he did at first, when he was new to the alpha thing and fucked up a lot. He’s trying, and we’re letting him, so I’m going to follow the rules. Besides, this is a fun one to follow.”

“I’m still not understanding, I guess,” Stiles reluctantly admits, reluctantly because he hates not immediately piecing things together and making sense of them. It’s more than a little frustrating. “I’m not part of your pack, Erica. I help out, sure, but that’s because Scott’s a douchenozzle sometimes and won’t accept that being pack is the key to survival in this damn Hellmouth, and I know better, so I play nice with you guys.”

“See, there you go with the stupid again.” Erica pounces before he realizes she’s about to move, playing on his confusion expertly. Before he has time to think about how stupid he is letting his guard down, she’s got him pinned to his mattress and is straddling him. She grins down at him, looking flushed and triumphant. “You _are_ pack, dumbass. However, I’m more than willing to let you _play nice_ right now.”

“You’ve been spending too much time with Jackson. That’s his pet name for me,” Stiles says, making a face at her. “Not really something you call pack mates, is it?”

“It is if you’re in denial that you want them to fuck you six ways to Sunday.” Erica leans down and sniffs his neck. “You like that thought, don’t you? Like thinking about Jackson on his knees begging for your big, fat cock?”

“Erica, this isn’t funny.” Stiles speaks sharply because she’s moving beyond teasing and playful into humiliating and mean. “Get off me.”

“Oh, I’m gonna get off, Cutie. And so are you.” Erica’s smile is sin come to life, all plump curves and bright red. “It isn’t supposed to be funny. Not when it’s all true. You want it, and I know you want it.”

“You should leave now before you say something you can’t take back, Erica,” he warns, knowing he’s got certain boundaries that are irreparable. If she crosses them while being Beta Bitch or whatever, it’s going to hurt the friendship they’ve managed to build over the last few months.

“I’m not going to say anything that I don’t mean, Stiles.” Erica looks into his eyes, and her expression is serious, intense in a way that makes his heart race. “You want all of us, you greedy little boy. I see it in your eyes whenever you’re over. Watching Derek like a hungry puppy, eager for praise and scraps of attention. Watching Jackson, wanting him on his knees with your cock in his ass. Watching Isaac, thinking about shutting his sassy mouth with that big dick of yours. Watching Boyd, wondering what it’d be like to ride him until you’re hoarse from screaming. Watching _me_ , imagining the way it’d feel to slide into my tight, wet heat as I beg for more.”

“You need your vision checked,” Stiles whispers, clearing his throat when he hears how hoarse his voice sounds. Fine. She’s gone there, but that doesn’t mean he has to admit defeat. “Anyway, what does it matter? I’m a healthy seventeen year old bisexual who has hot friends. Or, well, acquaintances. It’s perfectly normal to fantasize about people you find sexually attractive. No harm, no foul.”

“We’re pack. That transcends labels like friend or lover.” Erica sniffs his neck. No, wait. She’s _scenting_ him. Like he’s seen Scott do with Allison.

She’s staking a claim. On _him_.

“What the hell are you doing?” Stiles shifts and bites his lip when he realizes that she’s straddled him in a way that makes it impossible to move without rubbing against her crotch. That had to be deliberate, especially when she huffs a laugh against his neck when he tenses beneath her.

“You aren’t stupid, Stiles.” Erica raises her head and grins down at him. The expression on her face is happy and playful, none of the femme fatale she generally plays at being, and he’s glad she can be herself with him now even if he’s not entirely sure what kind of game she’s playing right now. “I’ve wanted you for a long time, back when you didn’t even know I existed, and I’m not going to just sit around and let a bunch of hormonal pretty boys try to piss on you first. You’re mine now, which means they can’t have you until I’m ready to share.”

“There better not be any pissing involved. That so isn’t one of the kinks I’m into.” Stiles stares at her smug smile and shining eyes and thinks over what she’s said since he came to his room. “Wait, are you really serious? Sharing like sharing _me_? And what do you think you’re doing with all that mine talk like I’m some chew toy for you wolves to fight over.”

“No, I’m really Erica. Sirius is in the veil now,” she deadpans, and he can’t stop the snort of laughter because he totally used that same joke on Derek just last week.

“That didn’t actually answer my question,” he says, trying not to smile at her but failing.

“I didn’t come to your room and wear your clothes and eat your food and scent you to play a joke on you, Stiles.” Erica smiles wickedly. “The look on the boys’ faces when they realize I got here first while they were comparing dick sizes and trying to determine who should get the chance with you _will_ be amusing, though. Even our dear alpha will have to be much nicer to me now that you’re mine since he wants to play, too.”

“I don’t belong to anyone,” he reminds her. “And I still think you’re full of shit about any of them wanting me. They can’t stand me. None of them can. Hell, you barely can sometimes!”

“Pulling pigtails, emo boy turned werewolf version 2.0,” she says matter-of-factly. “We all smell the lust when you’re around us, you know? They just didn’t spend years watching you and learning how to read your face the way I did while pining from afar. They also believe Derek’s nonsense about learning proper courting techniques for introducing humans to a pack bond and all that bullshit. All it boils down to is sharing.” She leans down again and licks his ear. “I know all your sordid fantasies, all the things you want to do to us, that you want us to do to you, and I know you’re going to be happy to share.”

“You don’t know everything. I’m pretty damn good at hiding what I’m thinking most of the time, even better now that I’ve had to master lying to werewolves.” Stiles licks his lips, shifting just a little and watching her arch her back as her hands tighten their grip on his wrists. “Besides, you can’t hold my fantasies against me.”

“You’re smarter than this. You must know by now that I’m not planning to hold them against you, Batman.” Erica ghosts her lips along the edge of his jaw. “I’m going to make them all come true,” she breathes out against his lips before she kisses him, and he forgets about everything except returning the kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr](http://inell.tumblr.com)


End file.
